Of Sauce, Mayonaise, and Dobe
by celengdebu
Summary: Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Oh, bukan ada, tapi banyak. Meski Sasuke tak pernah bisa terlalu protes, tidak dengan Naruto yang hiperaktif. AU. OOC. Warning boy x boy.


Naruto bergerak gelisah, sesekali beringsut sambil menggerakkan badannya menepi—terlalu ke tepi sampai nyaris menyenggol mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang sedang menunggu recehan kedua dimasukkan. Sebelah tangan masih memegang kantong uang kecil dan satu tangan lagi sibuk melingkar di belakang—berusaha keras menutupi sesuatu. Keningnya berkerut, tampak tak nyaman.

"Ada apa sih?" Sasuke ikut heran, ponselnya dimasukkan ke saku akibat melihat kekasihnya berputar sendiri. "Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Bukan." Naruto melipir buru-buru, kali ini lebih merapat pada Sasuke. "Uhm..."

Sasuke tidak mungkin menolak ditempel seperti itu, tidak dengan Naruto yang mengenakan sweater longgar dengan kulit dada agak _tan_ yang terpampang dengan sangat menggoda, namun air muka Naruto yang aneh itu membuatnya tak sempat berpikir terlalu jauh, "Ya?"

"Uhm, celana ini kan baru kubeli." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, "Waktu kucoba di tokonya lusa kemarin, ukurannya sangat cocok dan enak dipakai. Tapi setelah dicuci, rasanya celana ini jadi, eerr~agak terlalu ketat," gumam pemuda itu, bibirnya merengut sambil berbalik memunggungi agar Sasuke bisa mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Tak perlu ditanya, pandangan Sasuke reflek mendarat di pantat Naruto, objek memukau yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Celana jeans itu memang tampak cukup ketat dipakai oleh Naruto, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terbalut dengan sempurna. Terlalu sempurna malah. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang doyan mengeluh dengan hal-hal semacam ini, apalagi untuk kali ini. Sama sekali tidak, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin mengatakan isi pikirannya yang sudah mulai merambat nakal itu pada pemuda berambut pirang itu atau Naruto akan reflek meninggalkannya setelah menampar Sasuke.

"Tidak ketat-ketat sekali kok," jawab pemuda itu akhirnya. "Cocok untukmu."

"_Sou?_" Naruto menatap dari balik pundak dan berujar tak senang, "Tapi orang-orang banyak yang melihat ke arahku."

"Masa?" seloroh Sasuke melengking sewot sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke sekitar tanpa pikir panjang. Dipelototinya setiap pejalan kaki yang menurutnya terlihat berusia 30-an atau _salariman _dengan ekspresi mesum yang mungkin melewati trotoar itu lalu curi-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya yang memang seksi. Kening Sasuke berkerut tajam, tak peduli laki-laki maupun perempuan, sejumlah manusia di trotoar itu hampir pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh seraya melirik barang satu-dua detik ke arah Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, bertemu makhluk macam begitu di jalanan, siapa sih yang bisa tahan?

"Kita pindah tempat deh!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang masih berpegangan di pinggir mesin, "Di depan sana juga banyak tempat yang jual makanan, ada atapnya. Naruto tak perlu panas panas mengantri_._"

Harusnya mereka berniat menonton bioskop, tapi perut Naruto yang hanya terisi satu cangkir _ramen_ setelah pulang kuliah tambahan; berbunyi berulang kali. Sasuke memutuskan mencari camilan dulu. Toh bioskopnya tak akan lari.

"**LIHAT**!" teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan, hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma lezat dari seberang, "Sasuke! Sini sini sini! Wanginya enak sekali!" perintahnya disertai lambaian tangan antusias, tak sabar, dia berjalan balik untuk menarik kain kaus di pundak Sasuke supaya pemuda itu berjalan lebih cepat.

Serius deh, Sasuke tak pernah bisa menebak kenapa perut Naruto bisa tetap terlihat kencang meski napsu makannya tak tertolong lagi. Katakanlah, setiap melihat atau mencium aroma makanan, dijamin Naruto akan langsung melesat secepat kilat untuk menghampiri dan mendapatkan -apapun -itu -yang -baginya -tampak -bisa -dimakan. Tak peduli dia sedang ada kuliah, di apartemennya atau bahkan saat berada di rumah Sasuke, Naruto selalu senang menjelajah dapurnya sembari membawa sesuatu ke kamar untuk dicamili sambil bersandar di sofa milik Sasuke.

"_Teme_! Kentang panggang!"

"Iya, aku dengar, dengar. Pelan sedikit!"

Naruto melepas lengannya begitu Sasuke menyusul ke satu tempat makan yang cukup besar. Ada seorang pria setengah baya sedang berdiri di depan panggangan besar dengan garpu panjang yang diputar-putar, uap dari bumbu beserta tumpukan kentang gemuk berwarna kuning kecokelatan merekah mewah membuat mata Naruto berkilat buas.

Segera saja pemuda itu menghambur ke dalam antrian, tak sadar bahwa dirinya melangkah membawa ranselnya dengan cukup sugestif; membuat sejumlah pengunjung memperhatikan gerakan sekaligus pantatnya yang mengundang. Saat tiba di _counter_, Naruto menowel bahu seorang remaja yang berada satu baris di depannya dan bertanya penuh harap, "Uumm...aku lapar, boleh tidak kalau aku antri duluan?" –lalu tersenyum manis.

Remaja itu memandang agak lama sebelum mundur teratur tanpa bisa berkedip.

"_Douzo..._"

Naruto mengambil satu langkah lebih ke depan, pun melakukan hal yang sama pada empat pembeli yang tadinya berbaris di bagian depan. Naruto meninggalkan mereka dengan kedipan terima kasih dan disambut helaan napas penuh kekaguman, sampai akhirnya dia mampu mencapai _counter _tanpa perlu menunggu. Naruto memesan beberapa macam menu sekaligus, tak menggubris bahwa jumlahnya bisa membuat timbangan badannya naik empat kilo dalam sehari. Pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum sambil lengannya terangkat memanggil, "Sasuke, sini dong! Aku tak tahu dompetmu ada di resleting yang mana!" sergahnya, menunjuk-nunjuk ransel yang dia bawa.

Sasuke mendesah antara ingin mendekat atau membawa Naruto pergi ke tempat lain yang pengunjungnya hanya dia dan pemuda itu seorang. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Sasuke melangkah gontai tanpa ambil pusing untuk memerdulikan lirikan tak suka dari para tamu yang mendadak jadi _fanboy _kekasihnya. Perhatian Sasuke sudah tercuri untuk wajah antusias Naruto dan setumpuk kentang yang tersodor di atas meja pesanan. "...kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Bisa. Sekarang Sasuke bantu aku bayar, katanya ditraktir kan?" Naruto membawa nampan itu di tangannya sambil menjilat bibir, otomatis membuat dengung 'hoooooh.._...'_ bersamaan dari arah barisan belakang. Sasuke berdecak sebal, meminta segelas kopi dingin sambil memberikan uang lalu bergegas menyusul Naruto.

Yang bersangkutan sudah meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja dan sedang berada di depan tempat saus, pun berniat mengambil sedotan saat lengan Naruto tak sengaja menekan terlalu lebar. Alhasil, sejumlah sedotan meluncur keluar bersamaan dan tiga diantaranya terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil. Cukup rendah untuk membuat semua orang melirik, cukup rendah untuk menyibak garis bajunya, cukup rendah untuk memamerkan sedikit kulit pinggang yang mengintip mulus, dan cukup rendah untuk membuat lekuk pantatnya terangkat.

Sasuke tersedak kopi dinginnya, nyaris—atau cairan itu menyembur dari hidung. Telinganya menangkap banyak reaksi serupa namun Sasuke terlalu sibuk mencari tisu untuk mengelap dagunya yang basah. Untunglah Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke meja, sedotan berwarna putih tergenggam di tangan bersama tempat saus dan mayones mini. Bukan satu atau dua, tapi banyak.

"Biar lebih enak." Naruto beralasan waktu menaruhnya di sisi nampan, ditusuknya satu buah kentang panas memakai garpu lalu mengucurkan mayones dan saus banyak-banyak ke permukaan, tetesan warna jingga bercampur gading yang berlebih melipir melewati bagian daging kentang yang merekah. Lagi-lagi Naruto menjilat bibirnya dahulu sebelum menggigit sepotong besar. Suara jentikan mulutnya beradu dengan seruput saus—

Sasuke mengumpat.

"Mmmm~" Naruto mengunyah begitu nikmat sampai matanya terpejam, "Sasukemau?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, matanya terarah lurus-lurus, tidak pada garpu, tidak pada potongan kentang, melainkan pada gerakan bibir yang sibuk mengunyah sambil mencari-cari tetesan mayones di dagu dengan lidahnya. "Mau."

Naruto mengucurkan saus lebih banyak di bagian yang sudah digigit serta menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke. Matanya memandang diiringi senyum lebar yang jelas tak akan bisa ditolak siapapun. "Bilang aaaaa..."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dan dikeratnya kentang itu dalam satu gigitan. Rasa gurih, lembut, dan asam manis dari tomat lalu entah apa lagi, Sasuke enggan menebak karena jemari Naruto lebih dulu terulur untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya. "Enak kan?"

"Umm."

Pemuda itu menarik telunjuk yang beroles saus dan memasukkan jari itu ke mulutnya sendiri, sekejap otak Sasuke terasa seperti berasap.

"_Umai~_" gumam Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Aku suka saus."

Sasuke menatapnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Aku juga." 

* * *

><p><em>...setidaknya untuk hari ini.<em>

* * *

><p>_<em>fin<em>

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
